Stuck with You
by Mentalgal
Summary: A challenge from Holz9364, when the team go to grab a crim, a confusion lands Lisbon and Jane in a very, on Lisbon's side, irritating, and on Jane's, simply amusing, situation. Jisbon and a tiny bit of Rigspelt. Enjoy!
1. Being Cuffed

**Hey! It's Mentalgal! And I have decided to take the "Stuck with You" challenge, the challenge was set by Holz9364, and I hope you like it! PLEASE read and Review. I reply to EVERY review I get, so expect a reply when you do! **

"The name is Witner Cashlern," Rigsby started as Lisbon joined the rest of the team in the bullpen, "He escaped from the Sacramento Mental Institution the day before the murder. He has several connections with the victim, one being that the victim was sleeping with Cashlern's ex-girlfriend."

"So do we have any clue where this guy is?" Lisbon asked, her eyes shifting from Rigsby across to Van Pelt who was typing speedily on her computer, her eyes focused on the screen.

"Nope. We know he's in California, but apart from that, we got naught." Cho answered, arms crossed.

Suddenly the desk phones began to ring.

"Van Pelt… yep… yes sir, of course, thankyou, we'll be there as soon as possible."

Grace clonked the phone down hard, and looked up to the team's question-filled gazes.

"They got him, at the border. He was trying to get through to Nevada, but they got the picture of Cashlern just before the attempt. They've got him, but they can't arrest him yet." Van Pelt explained.

"Let's go." Lisbon said, come on, Rigsby, you're on phones.

Rigsby, who had started to follow his boss before her order, looked like he'd just been pulled suddenly to a halt by a rope, then turned, slipped Van Pelt a smile and slipped back into his computer chair, looing a little disappointed.

**T-H-E-M-E-N-T-A-L-I-S-T**

The team was at the border within twenty minutes, and they strolled into the small room where Cashlern was being held.

"Hello Witner." Lisbon said, and she walked over to him. Then she noticed, the cop that had called it in hadn't handcuffed Cashlern. He was just sitting, staring.

Lisbon motioned to Cho to make the arrest.

Cho stood, but as soon as he got within three feet of the mental patient, Witner kicked him straight in the stomach, and got up, spun around and took a swing at Lisbon, but she dodged it. Suddenly, Van Pelt, Cho, Lisbon, and the Local cop were all in a confusion trying to handcuff Cashlern, whilst Jane tried his best not to interfere.

Suddenly, the group of struggling cops and mental patient were coming a little too close to the consultant, and before he knew it, Jane was absorbed into the commotion.

"I got 'im!" The local cop said, and a click of a cuff was heard. Lisbon was close enough to Cashlern to know that the handcuff must have missed, as his wrists were bare. Van Pelt saw Witner's wrist in between two struggling people. Then, she saw a single loop of a handcuff sticking out from between Cho and the local cop, and grabbed it, clicking it on to Witner's wrist.

"What the – " Lisbon looked down to her wrist. " a handcuff?"

Cashlern sped out the door of the room, leaving Van Pelt and the local cop in shock. Hadn't they handcuffed him? His wrists were bare. Suddenly a small chuckle from the opposite direction caused everyone to spin around.

Jane and Lisbon were standing, facing the others. Lisbon looked completely frustrated, whilst the chuckle that was heard must have slipped from Jane's beaming lips as he gazed down at the handcuffs, then at Lisbon.

"Officer?" Lisbon asked the local cop, "Key please?"

"Oh, sure." The officer reached into his pockets. "Uh…"

"Oh." Jane interrupted, "I saw a key slip down that drain over there." He leant forward so he was looking at a drain in the floor near the desk in the room. A sudden jerk caused him almost to fall over flat as Lisbon dived towards the drain. She was staring down into it, to no avail. It was too dark to see anything inside the drain.

Vanpelt and Cho exchanged glances, and it was obvious they were both hiding laughter. Even Cho was wearing a small smirk.

"Looks like we're gonna have to wait for another key to be cut." Cho said, hurriedly finishing the sentence as to hold back a laugh.

Lisbon gave Jane the evil eye, then yanked him out to the SUV. Cho got to drive, and Lisbon had to sit in the back with Jane.

"Jane," she whispered, glowing with ferocity, "Tell me this is a trick. No lies Jane, tell me that we are not handcuffed."

"Well, I could tell you Lisbon, but you said no lies." Jane said with a smirk, "Look on the bright side! This isn't all that bad, you get to spend time with me."

"I'd rather spend time in a lake full of flesh-eating bugs."

**Hope you like the first Chap! Please review! (o:**


	2. The troubles of being Cuffed

**Hey! Many thanks to everyone who read the first chapter, special mentions to trudes193 and PJTLJisbon for getting in there first with alerts and reviews, and an extra special thanks to my challenger, ****Holz9364, for the idea/challenge.**

**Please Read, enjoy and Review!**

Back at the CBI Lisbon was making herself comfortable on the smooth brown leather of the office couch. Jane was right next to her, staring at her with mischievous eyes. She caught his glance.

"Why are you looking at me?" she asked, irritated.

"What man wouldn't want to look at you?" he replied, and seeing her blush, he leant back in his corner of the couch in satisfaction.

"Local cops took Cashlern down, they'll bring him in tomorrow," Rigsby said as he sat down at his desk.

Lisbon looked at Rigsby.

"But," she started, "Why not today?"

Rigsby swivelled his chair around so that he could see his boss before speaking once more.

"They said the weather's too bad, it's too late and they don't have enough workers."

Lisbon rolled her eyes at the locals' laziness. Was it that hard for them to work slightly overtime? Speaking of overtime…

"Okay guys," she said, "You can head home. See you tomorrow."

Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt all stood, and headed to the elevator.

Once inside, Cho was the first to speak.

"I have one question."

"What's that?" said Rigsby as Van Pelt's attention was full on Cho.

"How are they going to sleep?"

**T-H-E-M-E-N-T-A-L-I-S-T**

"Jane I said you're going to sleep on the floor!"

"Okay! If you insist!"

The two had been quarrelling for over an hour about where to sleep, how to sleep, what's fair, and how to get changed.

So far, they'd agreed to stay at Lisbon's, for Jane had insisted, as he was not ready to show Lisbon how he lived. Lisbon had just made the decision that Jane would sleep on the floor on an air mattress and she would be on her bed, with the handcuffed arm hanging down.

So with great difficulty and a cross Lisbon, the air mattress was set up next to her bed, and sheets were piled up on it. Now for changing. Jane didn't want Lisbon to see him, well, you know, and Lisbon didn't want him to see her. So, they agreed that they would take turns changing, one person standing outside the bathroom with their hand in, and the other inside changing, but the door almost closed. Lisbon made it very clear that she would not hesitate to shoot Jane if he peeked.

So, naturally, Lisbon went to change first. She went into the bathroom, and began to take off her clothing. Pants first. And she thought _that_ was hard. It was impossible for her to take off her shirt. Of course! She facepalmed herself with her free hand. How was she supposed to take off her shirt when she wouldn't be able to pass it over her arm?

Lisbon slipped her pants back on and peered out the crack in the door to see where Jane was. He was behind the door. Good. Lisbon stepped out slowly and turned to him.

"Jane there is no way we can-"

"I know."

Rolling her eyes, Lisbon headed over to the bed, then realised, the mattress was on the completely wrong side, and, well, the _only_ side. Her bed was against a wall. She would have to sleep face _down_ if Jane slept on the mattress. And so would he.

"Okay Jane. You win, come up here," Lisbon said, just managing to finish the sentence before a yawn.

"Thankyou Lisbon."

"Whatever."

Jane climbed into the bed, then Lisbon slipped in under the covers. Neither of them ever thought they would end up in a bed together with their work clothes on.

**T-H-E-M-E-N-T-A-L-I-S-T**

Jane was the first awake. 3.46am. He yawned, forgetting where he was. Then he realised, like a slap in the face. He was holding someone in his arms. Someone very petite, that smelt faintly of cinnamon. He looked down to see that both of them had shifted in their sleep. Their legs were tangled, and Lisbon's arms were on his chest, and his were around her. One of his arms holding her lower back, the other holding the back of her neck.

**Okay guys! Thanks for reading! review! Hope you enjoyed this chap!**


	3. The pain of being Cuffed

Hey! Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter, especially Jisbon4Ever, PJTLJisbon, and 24mentalistlover for getting those reviews in first, and many thanks to all those who have alerted and favourited, including the above and 3R1N14S and Mi16.

**So enough about that, lets get on with the story! Please read, enjoy and review!**

Previously:

One of his arms holding her lower back, the other holding the back of her neck…

Present:

Jane wanted to gently move her away, but her eyes were tight shut. He didn't want to wake her.

Suddenly, Lisbon's eyes flashed open, wide in surprise. Why was she in a bed with Jane? Why was she in his _arms?_ In a split second, she pounced off her bed, feeling a sudden pain in her wrist, then Jane falling after her and onto the carpet. She looked down to her wrist, and all of the previous day's memories swarmed back.

Jane sat up, and looked at Lisbon. Then he lit up the room with his million dollar smile. Then he noticed she was holding her wrist.

"Oh Jane, I'm sorry, Forgot where I was…"

He saw a small red line trickle down her hand as she got up.

"Lisbon woah. You're hurt."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Here. Let me see.."

Jane gently took her wrist in his hands and moved the handcuff up so he could see the cut. Obviously when she had yanked him off the bed the cuff had tore into her flesh.

"Oh hush." She pulled her hand back. "All it needs is a little bandage."

They stood in sync, then Jane followed Lisbon's lead into her bathroom.

Jane saw the shower. Then he smelt himself subtly. He did need a shower.

"er… Lisbon… Let me get that."

Lisbon had been trying to put the bandage on one handed. A near impossible task. Jane took her wrist with his hands, holding it so gently, so delicately, that Lisbon couldn't help but blush as she watched him wrap the bandage around her wrist.

Once it was completely on, the partners walked out the front, Lisbon locked her door, and they climbed into Lisbon's car after an argument about which car to take. Lisbon ended up winning after she made clear the fact that it was impossible for Jane to drive because her right arm as handcuffed to his left, so she would be in the drivers seat, and she shamefully admitted that she didn't know how to operate a manual car.

So they sat in her car, and she started up the engine, then slowly backed out. Once finally on the road, Lisbon and Jane were talking the whole way there. The mood completely turned around, and both of them were laughing and smiling.

**T-H-E-M-E-N-T-A-L-I-S-T**

Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt were already at work when Jane and Lisbon arrived in the parking Lot.

Rigsby leant over to Cho before Jane and Lisbon were in the bullpen.

"Bet you 35 cents that Lisbon has attempted to chew her arm off."

"Ok. It's on."

Ding! Said the elevator, implying that someone was going to enter the bullpen pretty soon. The team heard familiar voices ascending up the corridor.

"And then your eyes flashed open and you just leaped of the bed!"

Lisbon's laugh echoed down to the office. When they walked in and stood at the doorway, Cho's eyes moved down to Lisbon's bandaged wrist and he couldn't help a small smirk appear on his lips. Rigsby lowered his voice and leant back over to Cho.

"I think someone owes me 35 cents."

"We didn't bet."

Rigsby rolled his eyes.

Lisbon lead Jane into the center of the bullpen and spoke.

"So, have the local cops brought Cashlern yet?"

Van Pelt shook her head. "Sorry boss. They aren't here yet. I'll call them."

Van Pelt picked up the phone and dialed the local's number in, but then a noise from the corridor told her there was no need to make the call.

"MY NAME IS WITNER CASHLERN AND I HAVE MY RIGHTS!"

The entire team exchanged glances in satisfaction

Lisbon stuck her hed out into the corridor to see a local cop struggling with the mental patient.

"Ah- yes room one o nine. Thanks," Lisbon said, then, once the cop stepped out of the interrogation room and began to head down to the exit, Lisbon sprinted after him, practically dragging Jane behind her.

"Wait!" she called, and the cop turned around to face her.

"Yes?"

"Has a new key been cut yet?"

**Okay guys! Thanks for reading! Please review! Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! **


	4. The irk of being Cuffed

Hey guys! Sorry for the late UD! I've been sooo busy! But enough about me, more about you! Thankyou to all my readers, and reviewers, *takes deep breath*

Thankyou: Jisbon4ever, funnygirlOoObroadwaybaby, Lisbontruelove, 24Mentalistlover and PJTLJisbon for your lovely reviews and to Shannon S, funnygirlOoObroadwaybaby and Jisbontruelove for Alerting, and to milhause for favouriting! Thank you all!

Past:

"Wait!" she called, and the cop turned around to face her.

"Yes?"

"Has a new key been cut yet?"

Present:

The local cop stared at Lisbon confused, then looked down at Jane and Lisbon's handcuffed wrists.

"Um," he started, "I wouldn't know. You're gonna have to ask my supervisor."

The cop turned and walked down the corridor.

Lisbon had pretty much forgotten that Jane was there at all until his voice broke into her thoughts.

"Lisbon, no matter how evilly you stare at his back, it won't make his supervisor suddenly be on the phone."

Lisbon looked at Jane, rolled her eyes, and walked so fast back to the bullpen that Jane had to practically jog to keep up with her pace.

Lisbon marched into her office, picked up the phone, and dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hello this is Agent Teresa Lisbon from the CBI."

"Hold on."

Lisbon listened at the phone, and heard people talking in the background. Things like: "Yeah the one that's handcuffed to Patrick Jane." "Jim says she had a bandage on her wrist. Do you think she tried to cut her arm off?"

Laughter.

The talker cleared their throat and the background laughter ceased.

"Yes… er.. Agent Lisbon. How can we help?"

"I was wondering," Lisbon tried to compress her rage and embarrassment as a she spoke, "If another key had been cut yet."

Silence.

"Sir? Another key?"

"Ah," he said, "Ah, yes. The key. No, sorry, not cut yet."

Lisbon hung up on the local.

"Woah," said Jane, "Calm down Lisbon."

"I-" she started,

"You what?"

"I. Need. To…"

"Need to what?"

"I. Need. To. Go."

"Go where?"

Lisbon stared at him.

"Oh! Go! Oh dear. How are we going to do that?"

"There's no we. I am going to do that. You are going to follow me."

Jane looked both shocked and utterly confused. Lisbon was pulling him like a sled-dog once more. Wait. They weren't heading outside, or to the men's toilet. They were headed to the ladies.

"Um… Lisbon? Do you think this is a good idea?"

Lisbon ignored Jane's question and pushed open the heavy wooden door of the women's toilets. She marched right over to a cubicle, stopped, turned, and looked straight at him.

"Ok. Here's how it's gonna work. See how the cubicle walls aren't touching the floor at all? While I go into this cubicle, you go into the one next to it, and kneel down so that the chain is going from one cubicle to the other."

Jane stared at her like she had lost her mind, but then reassured her with:

"Well when you've gotta go, you've gotta go!" and he ducked into the next cubicle.

Jane couldn't have said he was comfortable. He was squished up against the side of his cubicle, and his wrist was killing him because of the handcuff. Lisbon hummed away, then Jane heard the sound of the toilet flushing, and relief washed over him.

"Okay Jane, I'm done."

They carefully eased their way out of the cubicles, turned to face the door, but it was not the door they saw. It was Hightower.

Future:

Neither Jane nor Lisbon ever thought that they would be showering together. Until today.

Ok, so did you like it? I know it is REALLY short, I'll try to make the chaps longer. Also, I don't think Lisbon would approve of me centering a whole chapter around her going to the toilet, but hey. XD I'm weird like that.

Review!


	5. Bad Luck comes with being Cuffed

**Heya! So sorry about the late update! OK… so.. Thanks to:**

**Pkarma42 for alerting, and 24Mentalistlover, Jisbon4ever, FunnygirlOoOBroadwaybaby and Taylor Grace for your wonderful reviews! Much appreciated!**

**Please enjoy this chapter! Bit more Jisbony goodness!**

**Past:**

They carefully eased their way out of the cubicles, turned to face the door, but it was not the door they saw. It was Hightower.

**Present:**

Hightower eyed the two, then raised her eyebrows, begging for an explanation.

"I had to, and he was, so I," Lisbon started, blushing.

"I understand." Hightower replied with an amused smile, making her way to another cubicle and shutting the door.

Jane looked at Lisbon and gave her a bazillion dollar smile, then said,

"Well, that could have been worse."

Lisbon rolled her eyes, and started to walk speedily again out of the Ladies toilets.

Before they even got within ten meters of the bullpen, Jane stopped, yanking Lisbon backwards and into him. Luckily, he caught her with his free hand, and stood her up.

"What?" she asked, annoyance showing through her expression.

"Well, you got to go… I did have a lot to drink yesterday…"

***T-H-E-M-E-N-T-A-L-I-S-T***

Lisbon was almost running towards the bullpen after experiencing such a horrid environment. The men's toilets. She needed oxygen, and although her wrist was killing her because of the consultant dragging along behind it, she didn't care. She ran all the way into the bull pen, opened the window and swallowed the fresh air in huge gulps.

After a short while, Lisbon turned back to Jane.

"I have NO idea how you guys can stand that place."

The team exchanged looks, all of them knowing where they'd been.

Cho clonked down his desk phone.

"That was just a very strange confession from Cashlern's brother. We'd better go bring him in. Now we have two confessions on our hands after Cashlern-"

Lisbon looked up and interrupted.

"You got a confession? Why wasn't I consulted?"

Rigsby entered the conversation.

"You were.. um –" Rigsby cleared his throat to hide a laugh, "Busy."

Lisbon looked insulted.

"I am to be told about all confessions from now on, and I am telling you now Cho and Rigsby, go bring him in."

The two men stood and exited, leaving Van Pelt with no mercy. Lisbon was angry.

"Van PELT!"

"Yes Boss?" The junior agent hurried over to her boss.

"Get me a coffee."

"Yes Boss. Sure." Van Pelt hurried out into the bullpen. She wasn't offended though, se knew what it might be like being handcuffed to Jane. She felt no anger toward Lisbon, but sympathy.

Once Van Pelt was out of site, Jane turned to Lisbon and grabbed her shoulders.

"Lisbon. You need to calm down."

"Calm?"

"Please. It's not Grace's fault!"

"Was she not one of the people that put a handcuff on one of us? Her and that local?"

"Ok. Stop right there."

To Jane's surprise, Lisbon was silent, but her eyes were full of questions. And, answers to his questions.

"I know this is hard. Neither of us are used to so much company. You need to calm down. A new key will be cut soon, and everything will be back to normal."

Lisbon loved it when Jane talked so seriously to her. He could be annoying, but she knew she could trust him to be 100% understanding. She fell into a hug.

Jane looked up from Lisbon's back to see Van Pelt coming in with the coffee and signaled her to put it in Lisbon's office with his eyes and she nodded, then headed in that direction.

***T-H-E-M-E-N-T-A-L-I-S-T***

Jane and Lisbon were just about to head home. Jane had been sitting next to her at her desk for almost an hour and a half, having to move his hand as she did as she finished the case report.

Finally, she looked up, shut the file with her free hand, and turned to Jane.

"There."

She gave him a tired smile. He returned it.

The pair headed outside, and started towards Lisbon's car, which was parked pretty far from HQ.

"So, how was your day?" Jane asked.

Lisbon was just about to answer with attitude when she saw a car coming towards them fast.

"Jane! Look out!"

Lisbon grabbed his arm and they jumped onto the grass. Well. What they thought would be grass. It had been quite rainy the past few days, and there were puddles. Jane and Lisbon, had just managed, to fall in the biggest, dirtiest puddle in the entire car park.

Neither Jane nor Lisbon ever thought that they would be showering together. Until today.

***T-H-E-M-E-N-T-A-L-I-S-T***

Getting home was uncomfortable enough. Luckily Lisbon had some old rugs in her boot, and they put them on the seats to avoid ruining Lisbon's car.

They walked up to Lisbon's front door, and took off their drenched shoes. The brown leather boots of Jane's and the big black, heeled boots of Lisbon looked good together outside her apartment door.

**Future:**

They stepped into the shower, clothes dripping.

Lisbon was looking down at the dirt running down the tiles, trying to hide great embarrassment, stress, and annoyance.

But Jane saw it. He stared at the droplets of water sitting on her eyelashes, secretly praying that she'd look up and meet his gaze with hers.

**I am sooooooo sorry I couldn't fit the shower scene in this chapter. I didn't want to make this chapter too long, and I didn't want to rush the shower scene, so the entire next chapter, (which will be up tomorrow) is the shower scene. And there is lots of Jisbon. Beautiful Jisbon (o:**

**Sorry again, and thanks for reading! Please review still!**


	6. Showers and being Cuffed

**Okay! Here is what I promised! The shower…xD Enjoy!**

**Oh and sorry, they can't take their clothes off, it's impossible because of the handcuffs. XD**

**Past:**

Neither Jane nor Lisbon ever thought that they would be showering together. Until today.

**Present:**

The best thing for Jane and Lisbon would be to have one of them in the shower, while the other sat in front of the heater. Then, once they'd finished their shower, they would let the other have theirs while they dressed in nice clean, warm, dry, PJ's.

But no.

They were handcuffed. So, they couldn't have separate showers, and they couldn't get changed.

They barely talked as they headed inside, and upstairs. Their minds were in sync. They both walked straight into the bathroom. Lisbon reached into the shower, and twisted the faucet.

Water gushed from the showerhead. The pair stepped in, and Jane shut the shower door behind them.

Lisbon was looking down at the dirt running across the tiles and into the drain, trying to hide great embarrassment, stress, and annoyance with her long brown locks.

But Jane could see it. He stared at the droplets of water sitting on her delicate eyelashes, secretly praying that she'd look up and meet his gaze with hers.

Neither of them were speaking. Lisbon was too frustrated. Jane was too worried about this prank going too far.

"Lisbon…" He said, and she looked up to meet his gaze. Her mascara made dark tears run down her face. But they weren't tears. They were just drops of water from the shower, but Jane had guilt sneaking up on him.

She wiped her face with her free hand, smearing the mascara tears over her cheeks.

"I have something I need to tell you." He said, his free hand moving up to her shoulder

"What's that?"

"I, it's-" He stared, but he couldn't tell her. She would never trust him again.

"Jane?"

"Yes?"

"Hush."

"But-"

"Hush."

Jane tried to read what Lisbon was thinking, but she had built strong walls around this idea in her head.

They stood silently after that, letting the warm water wash over them, clearing the dirt and the stench from their clothes and their bodies.

They stood for almost 20 minutes before Lisbon reached out and turned the water off.

They stepped out onto the mat, and Lisbon took out a pale green blanket from her bathroom cabinet.

"Here, catch."

Lisbon tossed the top corner of the blanket to Jane's free hand, and she held the other top corner with her free hand. They were both wrapped in a nice warm blanket, together.

Sure they were dripping, but the heater dried them as they sat in front of it in silence, many thoughts filling their minds.

***T-H-E-M-E-N-T-A-L-I-S-T***

Lisbon couldn't stand the silence anymore, so she decided to break it.

"Jane."

He looked at her with big, blue-green eyes and spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Remember that time, when we were in that lab, and we, well… I, thought we were going to die?"

"The time you punched me in the nose?"

"The very same."

"Yeah," he said, rubbing his nose at the memory.

"Remember how I took you aside, and I said to tell me the truth? And I asked you if it was all just a dumb stunt as usual?"

"Yeah. I already said I was sorry for that." He said.

"Well, you know how you answered me?" she asked, still staring into the heater.

"Yes. I lied. I'm sorry."

"Exactly. I _know_ when you're lying now Jane. I know you too well. You have lied to me too many times."

"Lisbon I-"

"And that's how I know."

Lisbon reached into her wet jeans pocket and pulled out a small key.

"I found this in your jacket pocket when you gave me a hug."

"Ah. So you knew?"

Lisbon turned and looked at Jane with a smile. She had fooled him for once. Sure, he had originally fooled her by taking the key, but she had it now.

"The question is…" she started, "Why did you take the key?"

**Future:**

Three words. I. Love. You.

**Okay! So did you like that? Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase review!**


	7. Benefits od Being Cuffed

**A/N: Okay so firstly, I am sooo sorry that it took me so long to update, school has come back on and so I have barely any time for anything! I know this is short, but I feel it is enough and it is indeed the final chapter of "Stuck with you".**

**Thanks to SkyDreamer for your review of the last chap.**

"look..." Jane paused to make sure Lisbon was looking in his eyes, "I took the key because, well..."

Seeing he was having trouble, Lisbon looked deeper into his eyes with an encouraging smile.

"I know lately I haven't been myself... And I know I have been pushing you away."

Jane looked down at his feet.

"It's okay," Lisbon started, "You-"

He cut her off.

"No Lisbon it isn't okay to push someone away when," He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes, "when you love them."

It took more than a few seconds for Lisbon to register what Jane had just said. Was he delusional? She knew people could go crazy from not enough human contact, but was it possible to lose it over too much?

"Jane... I-"

But he blocked her words with his lips on hers. Lisbon didn't respond. She was still in shock. He put his free hand up behind her neck and brought her closer to him. That did it. Lisbon responded. What else was she supposed to do? And besides, he was such a good kisser!

**T-H-E-M-E-N-T-A-L-I-S-T**

Lisbon and Jane did not feel awkward or tense as they entered the CBI the next morning. To both of them it was like a huge weight had been lifted for their shoulders.

When they entered the bullpen, there was an officer in a brown and cargo suit holding a small box standing and talking to Cho.

"Hey." Lisbon lead Jane to the officer.

"So sorry for the inconvenience ma'am, but I have your key now."

"Great!" Lisbon said, watching the man open the box and take out a small silver stick of freedom.

The officer unlocked them, and both Jane and Lisbon rubbed their reddened wrists and looked at eachother.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Lisbon was finishing off the paperwork to do with the arrest they'd acted upon, When Jane opened the door and strolled in. He went right to the couch and sat down. It was obvious he had something on his mind. Lisbon knew she it was.

"Look Jane, we can't-"

"Lisbon, I love the way you argue with me, and the way you deny everything, I love the way you solve crimes and I love the way you bend the rules just for me. I love your eyes, your hair and everything about you. Teresa Lisbon, I love you."

Lisbon already knew what Jane was going to say the second he'd walked in, and she knew what she had to say to him. She had to say it. She had no choice. She couldn't let him just waste away his emotions and feelings for someone who couldn't return them. So she did what she always did when Jane came up with a crazy idea.

"I Love you too."

**So did you like my ending? I hope you did. Please let me know in a review! :D**


End file.
